Diary of Arminel Kirkland Daughter of England
by TheNerdling
Summary: A very, VERY, long time ago, England had game. Elizabeth I always did say she was married to her country, and so came along Arminel Kirkland. The children of countries are very taboo and are stashed away in Antarctica; when Minnie has to leave Antarctica for the summer but England ships her off to America's house, how will things go?
1. Chapter 1

6/12/2013

Dear Diary,

I am the last one here to be picked up for summer break. I can't wait to see England, it's been a long time since he actually agreed to let me visit over summer. Even Miss Antarctica took Emilee and Julia to France herself. I'm the only one left here now. "Just let your dad pick you up" she said "_Noooo,_ he won't be **_late_**" she said. 3 hours after he was supposed to be here and I am still alone. Geez, why couldn't I just stay home this summer! Oh yeah, "Oh come on, I need a break too, that's why I'm going to France with the girls and then traveling from there" damn Antarctica. At least I can go outside at Dad's, go dancing in the rain maybe. Dad's here, I'll write more later.

Later

Oh. My. Freaking. GRAWR! HE IS SENDING ME TO UNCLE AMERICA! What the bloody Hell is he thinking! I FINALLY get home and he, does, THIS. I am the daughter of Elizabeth I! I should at least have the dignity to visit my home country! Evidently England isn't "good for young ladies to grow", so he sends me to America... Does he not see the irony? He could of at least kept me a little closer at like Uncle Scotland's or SOMETHING!...

You just missed a horrible, horrible conversation. It went like this:

"So... How was Antarctica?" **- Dad**

"Cold. Barren." **- Me**

"Oh don't be so bitter"

"Who said anything about bitter?"

"You are being bitter young lady"

"You are being over-dramatic, although I don't appreciate being shipped off before I even get home"

"Don't be so dramatic Elizabeth"

"MY NAME IS ARMINEL! You named me Arminel if you're going to give me such a name you could have at least remember it!"

"Don't treat it like it's my fault"

"You're the one who said I couldn't visit! I haven't seen London, or anywhere in England since World War II!"

Then things got quiet. I decided to make the best of it, Uncle America had the states, they were still kind of young, maybe I could spend some time with them. I'm thinking of the others, all with their country-parent, some of them even had two:

They are Julia and Emilee, the daughters of France, Em is very fragile and gets more attention but I don't think Julia cares in the least. Then there is Wilhelm, he is Prussia's son but I swear he looks like Hungary too. Then there is tiny Karina, the youngest of us, she is Sweden's only daughter. Masahiro is a very curious child, I could never really see Japan having children, it seemed out of his morals to just have a kid, but their Masahiro was. Of course those are just the one in my classes.

We landed, wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

6/13/13

Dear diary,

Today is the 13th a day notorious for being unlucky, such a thing holds true today. As soon as we landed I was greeted by Uncle America, ("England! England Jr!"... -_-") and then Dad said a hurried good bye and got back on the plane. "Don't worry, there's a world conference in D.C. in a couple of days, 'til then I can teach you to BE THE HERO! Like me" Uncle America said. Dammit! A few DAYS and Dad still dragged me here! GRAWR! I really just don't understand what the bloody hell he is thinking. The phone rang and Uncle America went to go get it "Francis, dude, slow down... Really? REALLY? There is no way... Hmm, well... Yeah yeah, I'm sure she would love to... Yeah he just left her here can you imagine?...Yeah dude. 10-4" He said, hanging up, I hadn't heard any actual words from Uncle France but he was very loud, this much I knew. "Guess what? We're going to Paris!" Uncle America said.

I practically hit my head on the ceiling, "What? Why?" I ask, I could've saved myself a long plane trip.

"Antarctica is pregnant and if the meeting is here it'll be all anyone talks about... TO PARIS!" He said. My jaw hit the floor as Uncle America dragged me onto a plane. It took an hour to fully process, "There is no way Miss Antarctica is pregnant! And why would France tell you? There is no way France is the father!" It appears as though I was mistaken. "I don't know, not even France would joke on this type of thing, and judging by the way he was fizzing out, I'd say he was confused, bewildered". I sat through the rest of the flight in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

6/18/2013

This is horrible! Positively dreadful! I can't believe it! IT WAS ALL A RUMOR. Antarctica was so mad when she caught wind of it (she only found out about the rumor when Japan asked her about it), now in meeting it sounds like a world war for who started it (my money is on Australia). I had to stay out of the meeting room, Uncle America said it was no place for little dudes, not cool, Uncle A. , not cool. Oh well, Antarctica was loud enough to hear from here anyway.

"I just can't believe any of you would believe it! Or even bother talking about it! Have any of you looked at your current events lately? You all have your own problems in your lands! Besides I know better than any of you the hazards of non-territory children!" She screamed. You could practically hear the punch in the gut that was to Uncle France, after all he has two children who weren't born from the earth. At one point he had 3. "Especially between two countries. Those children are precious and fragile putting more of them to suffer and be lost is something we have worked against for years upon years." She continued to lecture, you could hear a pin drop when she broke for a pause. "This meeting was unnecessary and if this ever happens again, I swear I will come to the house of whoever is responsible and offer them some Antarctic weather." She said defiantly. I could hear chairs scraping the floor before watching Antarctica stalk out, followed closely by Uncles France, Spain, and Prussia. It appears as though I'm well hidden enough that I could sit right were I was and hear the whole hushed conversation.

"Ann, please calm down" France said gently. Antarctica was tearing up, "Who even knew about us? Every time I went to Paris I was only there a few days just like every else and your buffoons were always drunk. How? Who did you tell?" She said in a whispered explosion. "Now think for a moment, who would I tell? Besides the rumors weren't that the baby was mine at all" France said, hurt, Spain and Prussia were slowly backing up, probably to prevent getting beaten for invading the privacy of Antarctica and France. (So much drama! Oh well, anyway...)

"You believed them? For even a minute that thought that I was... believe it or not, not all of us have revolving lovers!" She spat out, you could see France's pain as she walked away.

So, yeah, that was my day Diary.

P.S. Uncle America was writing a rather saucy letter to someone named Arthur today, should that name be familiar?


	4. Chapter 4

6/19

Confusion. I have it; this morning at breakfast (World Breakfast, I might add), I was walking back to my hotel room in the hotel we were all staying in, Russia ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, he had such hope on his face "Anatais-" He started, until he realised it was just me. "I'm sorry Miss Kirkland, I mistook you for someone else" he said with a smile; for the life of me, I can't see how someone like him could have done so much damage to himself, to the other countries. He almost seems too sweet. I shrug it off and finish my walk to my room.

Uncle America said the normal meeting is still on for tomorrow... It should be interesting.

So I walk into my room right, and there is a **guy**, just **laying** in my **bed**, then I realised I knew this idiot. "Massachusetts!" I yelled, what was Cousin Virginia doing here? "Minnie!" He responded, coming over and spinning me around. Before I went to live with Antarctica he and I had spent a lot of time together...

"Dad said you were in town Outlaw" He said, using his old nickname for me, he had coined it when he found out that I was a birth baby not a land baby. "So... What's new Mason?" I ask, using his human name. He ruffled my hair "Just watching the shit storm between countries, same as always" He said bluntly; "Your Dad still pissed about the tea in Boston?" He asked with a sly smirk, it had always been our inside joke.

"Surely, you must be bored out of your mind" He said, sitting back down on my (MY) bed. "Not really, my time with Uncle America has been extremely lovely" (Of course I have to write EVERYTHING down so I can relay to Julie when August rolls around) I said and Mason only rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, let's go cause some chaos in Paris!" He stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door. "I don't think this is such a good idea!" I told him when we went down the first seat of stairs we pass on the third floor, "Really, if our parents found out!" I said on the second floor, "ARMINEL ELIZABETH KIRKLAND" England yelled at me on the ground floor (*facepalm*) "Hey! England! Still sore over the tea?" Mason asked him loudly, seeming completely sincere unless you knew that he was just mocking Dad, like always. "You bloody sod, bugger off and get away from my daughter!" He yelled back at him; This went on back and forth for quite a while, meanwhile Uncle America and I had a conversation:

"Hmm, can't say I knew he was coming"

"You don't keep track of your children?"

"They keep watch over each other, either way, Mass. has always had a tendency to mess with Artie huh?"

"Yep."

We ended up going to dinner at McDonald's while they argued.

Goodnight diary.


End file.
